


Ghost Love Story

by Lady Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Halloween Week 2k15 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Lady%20Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones, Ghost Hunter Extraordinary, sometimes HATED his job. Specially when his job includes dealing with impossible requests from dead people. However, he was kind of thrilled. After all, he was going to reunite those two star-crossed lovers on the after life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the second day of the FrUk Halloween Week 2k15, "Catacombs of Paris/Cemeteries of London"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know):  
> Alfred F. Jones: APH America  
> Arthur Kirkland: APH England  
> Francis Bonnefoy: APH France  
> Ludwig: APH Germany  
> Gilbert: APH Prussia  
> Matthew: APH Canada
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Brazillian custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

\- So let me get this straight. – Alfred said annoyed – To free your family from the curse, I have to find your lost lover at the catacombs of Paris.

The ghost, Arthur, nodded, crossing his arms with a professional manner (a manner one would see a doctor doing when discussing a patient case or a lawyer during court or a business man during a meeting).

\- That is correct.

\- THE Catacombs of Paris that have roughly six fucking million corpses buried there.

\- Six million, three hundred and twenty five thousand, seven hundred and twelve corpses; seven curses; five incubus; two succubus; a bunch of spider people; some immortal cannibals; at least twelve crude demons trying to crawl up from hell; and countless tunnels, yes, that is correct.

Alfred blinked at the ghost.

\- Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!?

Never in his life had Alfred hated his job more than on that moment.

He could hear his crew arguing with his earpiece, but he ignored that in favour to stare at the English ghost in disbelief and anger.

Alfred F. Jones was one of the most prestigious ghost hunters and curse breakers in the whole world.

He and his crew had already been all over the globe doing their job. They never ran after the fame because Alfred (after overcoming his natural fear of ghosts) really believed that he was doing something good. He and his crew were outstanding at their job, because of that they got all their prestige and recommendations.

Alfred himself could feel and see ghosts and other supernatural beings easier than other people, and that was one of the reasons why he started on the job and one of the reasons he was so good at what he did.

Right now, they were trying to lift the curse put on the Kirkland’s family 200 years ago by Arthur, a deceased member of the Kirkland’s family. Under this curse, the Kirkland’s bloodline would disappear without a trace very soon. The Kirklands had been delaying the outcome of the curse for Centuries (apparently, magic was something that runs on that family), but now they were running out of power to keep avoiding being grossly killed by the angry ghost.

That was when they hired Alfred.

So now there was the American boy, at that fancy and creepy cemetery at London, talking to that ghost.

Arthur seemed concerned and frantic.

\- It is not THAT hard. – he, the scariest ghost, pouted and crossed his arms again, like a little child.

Arthur Kirkland had been a very tricky ghost at first.

He was old and he had been a powerful witch when alive. That meant that he was powerful and, to make things worse, he seemed to be driven by his own rage. Only after a lot of coaxing, escaping death five times and finding Arthur’s real grave at London, the ghost finally grudgingly agreed with a meeting with only Alfred (although his crew was watching everything through their cameras).

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

\- How do you even KNOW all that about the catacombs of Paris?

The ghost scratched his head.

\- I still have my connections with the other side and I was trying to locate my fiancé through that. I, unfortunately, was not successful on this, and even if I were, I cannot leave London anymore to join him.

\- Why the fuck not?

\- You see, part of the price of casting this curse is to tie myself to my own grave. So, I cannot leave.

\- And the other part of the price?

\- I can’t go out on the sunlight, I cannot kill virgins… – he tapped his chin and frowned (which was impressive, considering his HUGE eyebrows) – And I cannot read books, which, I might say, is a real tragedy.

Alfred glared at him.

\- You kill people for a living and the tragedy is that you cannot read anymore?

\- No, I don’t kill people for a living. I’m dead, so I cannot kill for a living.

Alfred rubbed his eyes in frustration.

Arthur sighed.

\- Look, that is ok if you cannot do that. – the English ghost smiled at the floor – I already knew that I was doomed to never see Francis again.

His smile was so sad that got Alfred concerned about the phantom (he was used to deal with brash and boisterous ghost. To have a gentleman ghost was new to him) and curious (he was used to pointless nasty curses, but that didn’t seemed to be the case there). So he had to ask:

\- What is your story with Francis?

At first, Arthur seemed surprised with the question. Then he beamed. He probably never had the chance to tell his side of the story.

\- I was the youngest son of the Kirkland family. I wasn’t going to inherit the Lord title, that was for my oldest brother, Alistair, but I was offered great opportunities. Like a work at the English consul’s office on Versailles, France. – he made a face – Specially after I was caught with my boyfriend, Robert. My family didn’t want the scandal, so they sent me to bloody France.

Alfred chuckled.

\- I know the feeling. My father tried to send me to Australia once I dropped law school.

\- Really? What did you do?

\- Well, I didn’t go to Australia so he disinherit me.

\- Wow! That sucks, mate.

\- Nah, I’m fine, dude.

Alfred heard Ludwig’s voice over his earpiece, complaining to him and demanding the American to go faster because they didn’t have all night.

He took off the earpiece.

\- Sorry that was my co-worker. He can be quite annoying sometimes. So, you were talking about France…?

\- Oh! Sure! I was working at Versailles when I met the most beautiful man in the whole world.

Arthur beamed again and Alfred couldn’t help but to smile too.

The English ghost crossed his arms and frowned.

\- At first, we were all over each other in the wrong ways. I liked to push his buttons and he liked to push mine so we always ended up almost killing each other in rage. Then… - he stared at the small window at his crypt – one day we just… were all over each other in a good way. – he smiled (and Alfred dared to say that he even blushed a little. Well, as much as a pale ghost is capable of blushing) – That was the best time of my life. I realized that together, Francis and I could take over the world. He was my most honest friend and the most dashing lover…

He stared at the window again for some time. Alfred let him be lost on his own thoughts for some minutes.

At last, Arthur hemmed and looked back at the American.

\- That was when the Revolution started.

Alfred blinked with wide eyes.

\- Wait, THE French Revolution?

\- You seem to like to emphasize the word “the”.

\- I’m just surprised. But you really meant the French Revolution?

\- Yes, that one, that came right after you bloody Yankees did your own little bloody riot.

\- That is really an understatement.

\- What should I call a movement that started with a bunch of people wearing bloody ridiculous and biased costumes and throwing good tea at the sea?

\- Ok. – Alfred took a deep breath and stared at Arthur – Let’s agree to disagree about the American Revolution…

\- The Thirteen Colonies Riot.

\- That subject, and let’s go back to your story, shall we?

Arthur shrugged.

\- Fine for me.

Alfred gave him a friendly smile.

He was not so bad, that Arthur guy.

(Or maybe Alfred was just used to deal with more violent and cruel ghosts).

\- You are telling about the French Revolution.

\- Yes! I was! – Arthur sighed – All the English consuls and officials were called back home at least one year before all that blown up on Louis’s face. I didn’t want to go, but, you see… My family urged me to come home. – he sighed with sadness – I truly believed that they wanted me back just because they were worried about me. If I had known that they were just trying to bloody separate me from Francis to avoid another alleged scandal, I wouldn’t have come home.

Alfred nodded sympathetically.

\- I would pat you on the back if my hand didn’t go through your body.

Arthur gave him a sad smile.

\- That is ok. Death made me realize that my family never really loved me, just the idea of me. The idea of a younger son that was a backup plan in case the oldest died before having an heir of his own.

\- I can relate on that.

The ghost sighed.

\- Anyways, I was under the illusion that my bloody family was truly concerned for my wellbeing, so I went back to England. I didn’t stop sending Francis letters, though. We exchanged them through one of Francis’s friends, Antonio, an annoying Spaniard merchant. I hated his guts, he hated mine, but we would act civilly because of Francis. So Francis and I exchanged letters for some time – he sighed with sadness - until my fiancé was arrested by the insurgent French government and killed on the guillotine.

\- I’m sorry for your loss. – Alfred said solemnly.

Arthur laughed.

\- That is ok, boy. That happened more than 200 years ago. I already cried enough for my beloved’s death, and I’m dead myself, so it is quite pointless to suffer because of that now.

The American blinked.

\- So why are you so bitter? Why didn’t you just lift the curse that you cast upon your family?

The ghost snorted.

\- Because the only bloody thing that I EVER asked them, they denied. You see, I always behaved the way they bloody wanted. I spoke the way they wanted, had the friends they wanted, studied what they wanted. I even broke up with all my previous boyfriends just because they wanted me to. – he crossed his arms with indignation – Then I asked… No! I begged them to let me go back to France to retrieve my deceased fiancé’s body from the catacombs and give him a proper burial. I was renouncing my share on the Kirkland’s fortune. I was renounce my properties, I was renouncing my friends, my status… Bloody hell! I was even renouncing the Kirkland’s name! I just wanted to give my beloved a proper tomb and to be buried beside him when I was gone!

He seemed to be at the verse of tears.

That started to send powerful energy waves through the crypt, and made some things tremble.

Alfred went a little concerned, but decided to continue to hear the story first before taking actions that he might regret.

\- So what did they say?

Arthur glared at him. The American could see all the anger that the ghost had on those dead green eyes.

\- They said no. Those pricks said no! – some stone angels really started to shake with Arthur’s rage – And when I tried to flee to France they locked me out on a loony bin! How dare they! How! DARE! They!

Alfred was really starting to get concerned now.

\- Arthur, please, calm down. You are making the place shake.

The ghost closed his eyes and took some deep breaths (although he probably didn’t need that).

\- Sorry. My mistake. – he opened his eyes again. He was calmer now – That situation still makes me furious.

\- I understand. – Alfred nodded.

\- So I had to make them pay. You see, I was always interested on the occult, and I had learned a lot of magic and witchcraft. So I cast that spell, that curse. The curse that every Kirkland would suffer from horrible and gruesome deaths, and that the Kirkland’s bloodline would disappear before Francis’s hundredth death anniversary. They were capable of avoiding their fate because of black magic, but here is the thing: I’m dead, so I could dedicate my full time to killing them, AND I am the most powerful witch on my family. They could avoid their fate for some time, but they cannot escape it.

He smirked triumphantly.

\- So, how did you die on the middle of all this curse?

\- Oh, I killed myself. – he exposed his neck. Arthur had rope bruises on the neck – That was part of the ritual, to kill myself inside the magical circle. The curse was activated once my dead body was removed from the circle.

\- How did you even made a magical circle and hanged yourself if you were at an Asylum?

\- Well, things were different by that time. It was possible to smuggle a small blade inside the cells. So I draw the circle with my own blood. – he showed Alfred his slashed wrists – I intended to die from the blood loss, but that was taking too long and I was a young witch full of rage, so I made a rope with my bed sheets and hanged myself over the circle.

Alfred swallowed with discomfort. The way Arthur banalized his own death was disturbing.

\- Do you regret it?

Arthur laughed (and something on that laugh seemed a little too wicked for Alfred).

\- Absolutely not! They deserve what they got! – he sighed – Besides, even if I could lift the curse, that wouldn’t matter.

The American blinked.

\- Why is that?

\- Because I’m still here not because of the curse, but because I didn’t fulfil my last and biggest wish: to have my body resting in a grave near Francis. Seriously, although my family deserved what they get, and although it still hurts to think about what they did, I have forgiven them long time ago. Not because they deserve my forgiveness, mind you, but because death had given me a sense of clarity that made me realize that it was too extreme to cast that curse.

\- So just stop pursuing them! So they will not die!

\- I tried that a while ago. First, the curse would take care of their fate by itself. Second – he scratched the back of his neck – I was bored, so I decided to go on.

\- You are killing people because you are bored? – Alfred deadpanned.

Arthur shrugged indifferently.

\- Death doesn’t give me too many option of having fun. And I CAN’T READ BOOKS ANYMORE!

The American rubbed his eyes in frustration.

\- If I got Francis body, you will leave the rest of the Kirklands alone and the curse will be lifted?

\- You have my word.

Alfred groaned.

\- But, of all places, must your boyfriend be on the fucking catacombs of fucking Paris?

The ghost shrugged again.

\- It wasn’t like I had much of saying on where Francis was buried. All I know is that he is somewhere in the catacombs and that Antonio got him to be entombed with the lantern I gave him.

Alfred blinked.

\- A lantern?

Arthur beamed again.

\- Yes! A magic lantern! It was supposed to keep his hope in a bright future always alive. – he gave Alfred a sad smile – I don’t think that worked for him.

\- You realize that this information is basically useless, and that that lantern had probably been stolen YEARS ago, right?

The English phantom sighed.

\- I’m aware of that possibility. But this is all I know about my beloved’s body whereabouts.

He looked at the floor and a grave silence stayed between the two of them.

In many ways, there was a sepulchral silence inside that crypt.

Arthur bit his lips.

\- Look, I understand if you don’t want to do this. Really, I get it. It was just nice to talk to someone after all these years. – he gave the American a smug smile – Even if it was with an annoying Yankee.

Alfred was thinking about what to do.

Because obviously the Kirklands AND the Kirklands’ ghost needed help. All that family was miserable because of a mistake (and Alfred wasn’t in the mood to think about the size of the mistake) of one of its members.

However, no respected ghost hunter would EVER go to the Catacombs of Paris. It was already difficult to deal with one or two ghosts at a time (Arthur was a nice exception. They usually were A LOT more problematic than that). Just imagining having to deal with as many ghosts as there was on the Catacombs of Paris was enough to give anyone a migraine. The estimations of the number of ghosts inside the infamous catacombs varies from 100.000 to 3 million angry ghosts

But the detached look Arthur was giving was too much for Alfred to handle.

\- How many ghosts there are inside the catacombs?

Arthur blinked.

\- Why?

\- I’m asking for a friend.

The ghost shrugged.

\- About… - he tapped his chin – nine hundred thousand five hundred seventy-eight, give or take. Why?

Alfred cringed, but he kept thinking about his decision (and how stupid it was).

\- And for how long you can refrain from… erm… killing your family?

\- A year. After that, the curse will act for itself, so my actions wouldn’t matter.

\- And you don’t have any other clue about Francis whereabouts?

\- No, not really. I heard some rumours that he might be near something evil, but that is just a rumour. – he stared at Alfred – Why? Are you going to help me?

Alfred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Oh, God. Ludwig would kill him.

\- Yes I will. – he gave Arthur a smile.

The ghost beamed.

\- Seriously! Oh, Lord! Thank you so much!

He tried to shake Alfred’s hand, but his ghost hand just went through it.

\- Erm… sorry about that… - he said a little abashed.

The American laughed.

\- No problem! I just need you to hold before killing anyone for one year. Can you do that, Arthur?

\- Absolutely!

\- Good! Then I’ll try to have your fiancé’s body here as soon as I can.

Arthur gave him a huge smile.

\- Thank you so much, Alfred! – he looked at the window again – Oh, bloody hell! The sun is coming up. I must go. – he bit his lips – Could you just inform me if you don’t succeed? I don’t want to hold high hopes if there is none.

\- Sure! – the hunter nodded – I’ll inform you of any outcome.

The ghost smiled one last time.

\- Thank you.

And he disappeared.

Alfred sighed and without putting his earpiece back, he walked outside the crypt to meet his 3 crew members at the lousy hotel room one block away from the cemetery.

\- Have you gone out of your mind!? – was the very first thing Ludwig said.

\- Don’t be hard on him, Lud! – Gilbert said – That was the most AWESOME ghost story EVER!

\- We cannot do that. – Matthew said narrowing his eyes – It is impossible to find anyone inside the catacombs of Paris.

\- Matthew is right. – Ludwig said – That whole thing was a waste of time. You should be exorcising the ghost and lifting the curse.

\- Bro, didn’t you pay attention to Arthur’s story? – Gil asked – The curse would go on even if he was exorcised because it needs his boyfriend’s body to be over!

\- He could be lying. – Ludwig pointed out.

\- He is hurt, for fucks sake! There is no reason for him to lie!

Matthew was staring concerned at Alfred.

\- Al, what you will do? – he asked quietly.

The other two stared at the American expectantly.

All three knew that if he had already decided to do something, it was useless to try to change his mind.

Alfred sighed.

\- I gave my word to both the alive Kirklands and to Arthur. I have to find Francis’s body.

Ludwig groaned in complete frustration, Matthew sighed annoyed and Gilbert pumped the air in triumph.

\- YISSSS! Paris, there we go!

Alfred wanted to share Matthew’s and Ludwig’s concern about their task, but he couldn’t help but smiling.

He had a good feeling about their new mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story: 
> 
> I was going to write something A LOT more dramatic and angsty, with Alfred and Matthew being the last heirs of the Kirkland family and having to break the curse by going to the Cathacombs of Paris to recover Francis body.
> 
> Francis would be near a place where a demon was trying to escape hell and was cause a lot of havoc.  
> BY THE WAY! Francis would be a ghost too s2 and him and Arthur would have a romantic meeting s2
> 
> I decided against it because:  
> 1)It was not that good... Like, the way I wrote it made the story be kind of boring... So I decided to rewrite it!  
> 2) I didn’t have the proper time to focus on only one story. So I needed to improvise!
> 
> It is a pity because I was going to include a rare pairing that I love: Ame/Sey s2
> 
> Maybe another day...
> 
> Well, I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
